


Gone

by biconicsara



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, No Beta, mentioned death, mentions of ray palmer, nora and daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biconicsara/pseuds/biconicsara
Summary: What if the one thing you love gets taken away and you have to live with the consequenses.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is either

She was in the kitchen, sitting on the counter, a glass of alcohol in her hand. She had her phone in the other hand. 

“I’m just so angry, all the time. And... scared.” 

“The anger i get. But why are you scared?” her friend asked her on the other end of the line. 

“Because, I just got on the right track, but now he’s gone and I can’t do anything about it. I can’t tell him I hate him because he’s gone. I can’t tell him I miss him because he’s gone.” she sighed. “I have so many…. feelings. About this, about his death. And i can’t do anything about it, it’s so frustrating.” 

She heard a scream from upstairs “I have to go.” she hung up and in no time she was up on her feet and rushed upstairs. “Elizabeth?” she called out, panicked that something happened. 

“Daddy!” she cried out. 

Nora rushed to her daughter’s room and went for the door. Only it wouldn’t open. “Elizabeth let me in!” she yelled. 

Her daughter had the same kind of magic she had, only barely any control over it. 

“Baby, let me in, let me help.” She kept trying the door, but it wouldn’t open. 

She didn’t like using her own magic around her daughter, especially not with a closed door between them because she didn’t know what was happening on the other side or where she was. She didn’t want to scare or hurt her.

She didn’t have a choice. A burst of purple energy erupted from her hands and the door came swinging open. 

Once she was inside she saw her daughter sitting in the corner of the room, her big teddy bear clutched in her arms, tears streaming down her face. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” she rushed over and kneeled down. “I’m right here, baby. You’re safe.” She sat down next to her and pulled elizabeth in her arms. 

“M- mommy” she buried her face in her mother’s chest. Nora could feel her tears drench her shirt. It made her heart break, seeing her like this. She just wanted to take her pain away. She didn’t deserve this. 

It was their last mission. One last one before they would stop forever, give their daughter the life she deserved. Not that Elizabeth minded being on the waverider, she loved the team. Often hung out with ava, the two liked to play games or just cuddle. They protected her like their own. 

But it wasn’t safe. It wasn’t a life a 6 year old should be living. So they decided, one more mission. Then they’d move into their home permanently and live their life as a family. 

They were so close to getting that. Getting the life _ he _ had always dreamed of. But the mission went sideways. 

Not even gideon could save him. 

The worst of all being, Elizabeth watched him die. She just wanted to see her father. Came running out to the bridge with the biggest smile on her face when she noticed the legends getting back on the ship. But they weren’t the only ones getting on. 

He died trying to save her. Which he did, but at a cost. 

He loved her so much, she was his world. 

Now, weeks later, they were back at the house. Nora couldn’t stay on the ship, not after what happened. Most of all she needed to protect her daughter, make sure nothing ever happened to her. 

But her powers were limited. Yes, she could protect her from the outside world. Nora’s powers were unmatched by anyone who even tried to set foot in her house. 

But she was powerless to what went through her daughters mind. Her nightmares were getting worse. Always afraid the _ bad man _ would come back. Which was a rational fear, but it didn’t make it any easier. All Nora could do was comfort her and protect her from the outside. 

She has the power to control her dreams, but Elizabeth’s own power blocked Nora’s. Because she didn’t have much control over her powers, she blocked out certain parts of her brain without really noticing it, Nora could do nothing to prevent it. 

“Mommy?” 

Her daughter’s voice made her snap back to the present. 

“I’m here baby, i’m here.” she said, softly stroking the girl’s hair.

“He’s really gone? I keep seeing him in my sleep.” she spoke, looking up at her mother. She asked this question so many times, but never seemed to be satisfied with the answer. 

Ray knew how to answer the difficult questions a lot better than she did. He had always been the better parent, was more connected to her. Always knew what to say and what to do. Nora felt like a fish on dry land sometimes. 

“Yes baby, he’s gone.” she kissed the top of her head, it had become a thing she did whenever she wasn’t sure what to do or say to make the situation better. 

“I miss him.” she young girl sighed. 

Nora took a deep breath, she couldn’t cry, not now. “Me too baby.” She got up, still holding her daughter in her arms. “You want to sleep in my bed and talk about daddy some more?” Elizabeth nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth, leaning against her mother’s chest. 

Once they were in their room - or well, it was _just_ _her_ room now - she made sure Lizzie was comfortable in her bed before joining her. 

“Are you comfy?” she asked with a small smile on her face.

“Yes.” she giggled softly. Nora didn’t hear that sound very often lately. 

“Okay, so what was your favorite thing about daddy?” she asked, pushing some hair behind her ear.

Elizabeth leaned in her mother’s touch just slightly. “His hugs” she said confidently. 

“He did give good hugs, didn’t he?” 

“Yes, but you do too.” she said as she moved closer. Nora got the hint and opened her arms immediately, wrapping the small girl in them. “What else?” 

“I liked he made me smile. Daddy was funny and he made me laugh.” she giggled at the thought of it. “And he told good stories. Always when I had to go to bed he would tell me a story.” 

“Yea? What did he tell you?” she asked, already knowing the answer. 

“The stories of Sir Raymond.” she told her. “Princess Eleanor was in some too.” she smiled. “I know that’s you.” she kissed her mother’s cheek. 

Nora got lost in thought again. She did that a lot lately. She just couldn’t stop thinking about the life they never had. Elizabeth knew her mom got sad because of what happened to her daddy. She always found a way to bring her back to the present though. 

“Mommy?” She asked, sounding worried. 

Nora looked down at her. “Yes baby?” 

“I know you miss daddy too.” 

Nora couldn’t help but cry at that, her tears slowly wetting her cheeks. She really had tried to be strong around her daughter, but she had noticed. Of course she had noticed. 

“It’s okay to be sad, mommy.” she reached up with her small hands and touched her cheek, wiping away her tears softly. 

“Oh, I love you Elizabeth.” she cupped her cheeks and kissed the top of her head softly. 

“I love you too mommy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yes you can yell at me now i hate me too


End file.
